Love can hurt Kirby x meta knight
by Arikusu Alix
Summary: Un caballero da comienzo un viaje debido a asuntos personales sin saber el tiempo de su inasistencia. Pero antes de irse, había dejado "flechado" a un pequeño de cabellos rosados con palabras que prometían su regreso. Mucho tiempo después, el enmascarado regresó feliz que nunca. Todo volvió a ser como antes pero después de encontrar una carta, se dió a saber la verdad.


No sucede mucho en dream land. Mayormente suele haber a ñiños como yo, corriendo mientras juegan. Vivir en el pueblo es algo bonito y más de tener a alguien que me cuide, mi mamá.

Es alguien genial pero se la pasa haciendo demasiadas labores de la casa sin necesidad. No pude saber mucho de mi papá. Un "caballero" muy amigable y valiente pero supuestamente desapareció cuando yo todavía era un bebé.

No me quejo que por tener 8 años, todo sea mas divertido aunque segun mi mamá, a mi edad ya debería aprender a leer y a escribir. No le presto mucha atención a esas cosas.

No paso tanto tiempo en casa en el día ya que todos los días, voy junto a Marx al castillo a visitar a Bandana Dee, un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

\--¡Marx! ¡Esperame!--corrí apurado directo a él con unos abrigos en las manos.

\--ya estaba por irme..--miró de reojo lo que traía--¿qué es lo que llevas?

\--ah, son abrigos. Mi mamá dijo que en la noche hará frío asi que, me tejió un abrigo para más tarde. Incluso hizo uno para ti y otra para Bandana.

\--ok. Entonces le llevaremos eso de regalo aunque aun falte para su compleaños.

\--él cumplió 9 la semana pasada.

\--ah, lo había olvidado.

Caminamos tranquilos sin preocuparnos debido que no hay tantos peligros entre el pueblo y los habitantes del castillo. Uno puede salir a jugar libremente.

Pasamos por el puente levadizo de madera que como siempre, está abierta para recibir a cualquiera. Siempre me he preguntado por que habrá un foso alrededor.

Ya entando adentro, vimos a Bandana haciendo pucheros a Dedede, el rey de dream land. Ambos parecen padre e hijo de la manera en que se tratan.

\--¡oye bandana te traje algo!--me acerqué alegre hasta llegar al frente suyo y extenderle un abrigo--¡es un regalo de parte de mi madre!

Ví como lo observaba muy sorprendido como si pocas veces hubiese recibido un regalo.

\--¡gracias kirby! Cuando vuelvas a tu casa, mandale mis agradecimientos

\--ok. Rey Dedede, ¿como ha estado usted?--pregunté con cierto tono de respeto aunque sonara ridiculo.

\--todo ha esto perfecto, pequeñin. Otro día mas sin que nada malo suceda. Como siempre, he estado pasando unos minutos junto a Bandana. Ahora los dejaré solos a ustedes 3 y yo iré a visitar y saludar a los demas de este viejo castillo--acarició la cabeza de cada uno de nosotros y se fue mientras tarareaba una canción.

\--Bandana, ¿él siempre es asi de alegre?--el rey siempre solía ser algo gruñón e incluso un poco orgulloso de si mismo por tanta tranquilidad en estas zonas.

\--es que está muy contento con lo de la fiesta que organizará mañana. En realidad está saludando a todos para avisarles de que estarán invitados.

\--¿pero nosotros también estamos invitados?--preguntó Marx después de tener la boca cerrada cuando el rey estaba.

\--¡claro! Todos los aldeanos están invitados. En especial los ñiños.

\--que suerte--Marx dió un suspiro de alivio.

\--¿ya podemos jugar? No quiero pensar que me desperté temprano por accidente!--insistió Bandana molestandose un poco mientras que dejaba el abrigo que le dí, en algun lugar.

\--si. ¡Vayamos al jardin! Me gustan las plantas del lugar

\--ok. Pero mientras vamos...--Bandana tocó a Marx y empezó a reir--¡Marx las queda!

Mientras jugabamos nos adentrabamos mas. Como ahora Bandana lo era, me estaba buscando. Yo me oculté entre el jardin del castillo. Una zona llena de pasto y flores con una gran fuente de agua en el centro. Me gusta estar aqui no solo por ser tranquilo.

Ví como el me buscaba o a Marx riendo pero al no notar que yo estara, se alejó y se fue a buscar por otra parte. Yo había corrido mucho para llegar mi escondite asi que descansé y me senté por ahi.

\--las flores de aqui son muy bonitas. Creo que el rey no se molestará si me llevo unas cuantas...--arranqué una y la observé. Ahora mismo me estaba preguntando donde estarán Bandana y Marx como para que no lo hayan logrado encontrar.

\--Dedede es un rey bueno. En especial con las personas. Estoy seguro que te dejara tomar algunas--levanté la vista y noté que alguien más estaba. Solo que algo lejos mientras me miraba parecía que tenía un libro en manos.

\--bueno, mi amigo Bandana es como su hijo y me llevo bien con él. Al rey le agrada que yo esté para jugar con su retoño.

\--eres de los tipicos ñiños que siempre les agradan jugar y a la gente les sorprende mucho como ustedes se divierten.

\--ah, si. Hace un rato estaba jugando y me escondí aqui por juego. Todavía no me encuentran. ¡si sigo así, ganaré!

\--pues para ser un ñiño, eres bueno en las escondidas por lo que he visto--se acercó y me acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\--¡es uno de mis juegos favoritos! Por cierto, no te he visto aqui muchas veces. ¿cómo te llamas?

\--Meta knight. Me habrás visto pocas veces debido que en el día practico y trato de mejorar el manejo de mi espada.

\--¡whoa! ¿Eso quiere decir que eres un caballero? ¿peleas contra el mal?--estaba muy sorprendido. Tenía los ojos hecho estrellas.

\--algo asi. Me encargaba de proteger a la gente. Estos días son como vacaciones y por eso, las aprovecho en leer libros o platicar con algunos. ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

\--¡soy kirby! Un chico de 8 que le encantan las flores--aun tenía la flor en manos. Él la observó y volvió a sonreir.

\--tienes una Fresia Blanca en tus manos. Representan la amistad y la inocencia. Son conocidas por su exquisito aroma.

\--¿cómo sabes eso?

\--me gusta leer sobre flores y sus significados. Este jardín tiene variedades de esos brotes. Puedo enseñarte si quieres.

\--¡claro! Aunque... todavía me complico con leer y otras cosas, hehe..--reí avergonzado poniendo mi mano detrás de mi cabeza.

\--también puedo enseñarte. No me haría ningun problema.

\--esta bien. Solo hay que pensar cuando..--Bandana me interrumpió al pasar corriendo y me tocarme el brazo. No me había dado cuenta que él estaba.

\--¡te encontré! ¡ahora tu las quedas!

\--¡ya iré a por Marx!--estuve por irme hasta que recordé que aun tenía que terminar de hablar--ah, perdona seguiré jugando con mis amigos.

\--no te preocupes. Tu aun eres pequeño. Debes aprovechar tus energía en jugar al aire libre.

\--todos los días paso por el castillo para jugar con mis amigos ¡asi que nos vemos mañana en la fiesta!

\--_te esperaré en la fiesta si quieres_\--antes de perseguir a Bandana, de la flor que seguía en mi mano lo dejé las manos de Meta Knight y me fuí--¡adiós!

Él es alguien simpatico aunque recien nos conoscamos. ¿cuánto sabrá sobre las flores? ¡Al menos pude hacer un nuevo amigo! Bueno, si es que él me concidera como uno. Me divertí mucho por hoy al jugar con Marx y Bandana como todos los días y de conocer a un caballero cool.

¡De seguro que mañana será otro día igual de genial!


End file.
